Dusty
Dusty is the main protagonist of Chapter Two in Season One in Mech Mice Tactics. He is the squad's recon specialist, and an unrivalled marksman. Hailing from a hot and arid land, he is at home in the extreme heat. He tends to get cold in any other climate, and is often coming down with the sniffles; he is actually a bit of a hypochondriac. Dusty has two special abilities; stealth and power blasts. Stealth allows you to sneak by any bug unseen, unless you shoot them or encounter a Spy Bug. Power blasts allow you to blow up a medium sized bug in one hit. Statistics *Combat: Low attack, but allows many shots to be taken without sustaining damage. *Base health: Low, the Recon relies on its stealth to avoid being hit. *Movement Range: 3 (+4 for sustained) *Primary attack: Low damaging Sniper Rifle *Special ability: Stealth and power blasts- stealth allows you to sneak by any bug unseen, unless you shoot them or encounter a Spy Bug. Power blasts allow you to blow up a medium sized bug in one hit. *Cons: Requires many turns to defeat a group of bugs or high health bugs. Very fragile, and needs various strategic movements and placements to defeat or move past bugs though with correct strategies, can solo through various missions with ease. Chapter Two Night Falls Dusty''' '''is the main protagonist of the second chapter. Giving a tutorial on his character, he then starts with a scouting mission around Roden at night, while around he finds suspicion of Dark Union bugs. He goes after these bugs in an attempt to halt them and alert the higher ups at Desert Base 1. Near the ending he finds a distress mission from a female Engineer named Torq. At the end he sets off to find her. The Dark Path Dusty is led to Fire Crown Volcano where he investigates his whereabouts on Torq and her distress message. While here, he is introduced to the Spy Bug and stealth through most of the mission. It ends with him at the doors of the Dark Union megabase guarded by two Scorpions. Into the Darkness In this level, Dusty enters the base and goes through several obstacles. He uses stealth approach and goes through several challenges to get to Torq. Through this mission, there are several electrical gates used, he must turn off switches in this level to deactivate them and move along. After he gets to the blue end pad, a cut-scene finding Torq ensues. Torq insists that she must have her Dynamo gear to power up her mech and escape the Dark Union base. Algernon's Laboratory In a seemingly empty lair, Dusty goes in to find Algernon, the main antagonist, to be talking with Termina, a superbug of his creation that was shortly destroyed not long after. He sees Algernon go to his workstation and proceeds to go get the Dynamo. Facing no enemies, he is then seen by Algernon, who experiments "how long he can live" against FrankenBug. Dusty defeats him and runs out with the Dynamo. Hold The Line After returning from Algernon's Laboratory, Dusty gives Torq the Dynamo needed to power the Mech, Betsay. She then tells him she needs to repair Betsay. The Dark Union forces are alerted to their presence and Dusty must fend off the forces, thinking that they will not prevail the odds. Dusty fights off the first round of bugs as they progressively get harder and larger with more variants. Torq then re-engineers, and oddly names, a Dark Union averaged sized bug to assist Dusty. After he is destroyed, she deploys a medium and large sized bug to help the pessimistic recon with the remaining forces. Just as the last and strongest wave appears, Torq fires up Betsay and destroys the remaining forces. The Tables Turn Torq's special ability is introduced in this level and gives Dusty Betsay to use. The two go through several enemies before they are encountered by Algernon, again using the mice in an experiment. The two go through an explosive trap and then are met with several enemies, most commonly Destroyer Bugs. They learn that Algernon has set them up and planned and let Dusty get through his base, despite the loss of the several bugs, for experimental testing on them. The Test The two mice in this level are split apart by Algernon. Dusty must activate switches for Torq and Betsay to get through and meet up with him. Once they do so, they head for an escape. The Early Bird Torq and Dusty flee the base and in a small area, and are attacked by a S.A.W commissioned by Algernon. Once it is defeated, the two finally escape. Algernon commences for a full fledged attack on the Mech Mice Colony, for the rest to be continued in Chapter Three. Trivia *Dusty bears a close resemblance to Sigma. *He is a Recon Unit. *His power shots have a limited usage of three per level. *His power shots are equivalent of a Mech's anti-bug suppressors. *He appeared in the Beta Test. *He uses a long ranged Sniper Rifle. *Sometimes, to shoot a Treasure Token, it is best to use Dusty's Sniper Rifle to reach it other than lower ranged units such as Betsay. *In the programming files for Mech Mice Academy, there are several files indicating that the Mech Mice team had been testing how Dusty would be a possible future class. *His damage was initially meant to be massive, but was changed after some thought. Gallery Mech_Mice_Recon(3).jpg|Concepts of Dusty. StealthRecon.png|Dusty in stealth mode. Dustystealth.png|Dusty in stealth mode at the end of The Dark Path. DustyInGame.png|Dusty in-game. DustyDown.png|Dusty using his power shot ability while being developed. DustyFaces.png|Dusty's facial expressions. Mech mice11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Category:Spoiler Category:Mech Mice Tactics